


For What It's Worth

by GoldenGooseFreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape because you can't consent if you're a slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Benny, Slave Castiel, Slave Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGooseFreckles/pseuds/GoldenGooseFreckles
Summary: THIS FIC IS NOT BEING WORKED ON. YOU ARE FREE TO TAKE IT AND WRITE IT AS YOU SEE FITCenturies after an apocalypse has wiped out humanity as we knew it, humans adopted characteristics from their more animalistic cousins. Unfortunately, some things never change. Omegas, both male and female, are sold as slaves, as are alphas who display traits deemed too 'feminine'.Castiel is an omega bred and sold as a pleasure slave. He's never known another life, and doubts he ever will. But what happens when he comes across alphas determined to show him how good life can be?





	For What It's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/disclaimers: This is not a happy fic. The ending is, have no worries there, but getting to the actual happy points requires a lot of angst. Due to the nature of slavery, there is a lot of question over the ability to consent. Technically, if you have no choice, it doesn't really matter much how willing you may act/feel. Please be aware of these triggers before reading.

The holding cells of the auction complex reeks of fear and filth, something Castiel has become used to. He is one of hundreds of omegas and the occasional alpha that frequently fill the cages, and like him, most have been through this far too many times before. Having been born into slavery like the vast majority of those who share his designation, he’s learned quickly that most owners are only interested in the money they can make from their slaves. Those used exclusively for pleasure like he is are lucky if they’re kept around for six months before they’re sold off again, usually for just a bit more than they’re bought for. Castiel himself has been sold close to a dozen times in his twenty two years. He doesn’t expect this time to be much different. 

He’s sitting naked in the corner of his cell with the least amount of dirt and filth when a pair of beta guards come for him. He doesn’t flinch, fight or hesitate, instead he follows them quietly as they lead him down the dirt floor alleyway towards the auction ring. Castiel has been in this particular auction complex a few times now, and it hasn’t changed a bit since the last time. Row after row of small, filthy eight by eight cages. Most only hold one omega, but some have an alpha and omega pair. Their ages range from five all the way up late forties, though older slaves are relatively rare. No one is willing to pay much money for them, so those that aren’t sold as house slaves are often put down. There’s an overabundance of young, healthy slaves, so most owners aren’t willing to pay to feed one who isn’t as useful as they used to be.

The actual auction ring hasn’t changed any either, a small wooden stage set into the wall facing dozens of rows of ancient wooden bleachers. There are doors on either side of the stage, one leading to the holding cages and the other leading to the cages meant for those sold. He knows the drill by now, stepping to the middle of the stage and standing still, head down and hands clasped in front of him. When prompted he turns around slowly, drowning out the overly loud voice barking out numbers and names to one side of the stage. It feels like only seconds before he’s being ushered back off the stage and out the second door to wait for his new owner to collect him.

Unlike the cages meant to hold slaves before they’re auctioned, the holding pens for those sold are much larger, though they’re usually filled with a dozen or more slaves each. Individual buyers get a pen or two in their name, and all purchases are herded together into the cages reserved for them. The cage Castiel is shoved into has only four other slaves, two alphas and two omegas. He doesn’t pay them any mind, instead moving to the corner and doing his best to avoid eye contact with anyone. If he’s right, he’s been bought as a pleasure slave, which means he has no reason to get to know anyone.

Castiel is staring at a small chunk of dirt when the handlers finally show up to collect them. One of the alphas puts up a bit of a fuss when one of the auction handlers puts a hand on him to guide him out, but the moment the hand is gone, the alpha quiets and walks calmly behind the other handler. The five of them are led to a small trailer with no windows and only a small wood plank along one side to sit on. Clearly their new owner either doesn’t have much money or they prefer not to show it. Either way, Castiel doesn’t care. It’s never made much difference how well off his owners were.

He climbs in and finds a spot near the door of the trailer, foregoing the bench seat and sitting cross legged on the floor instead. He knows his unwillingness to socialize has never endeared himself to anyone and on a few occasions has been the reason he was sold, but he’s never been able to bring himself to care. He’s there to be used, it makes no difference if he knows who’s doing the using.

The ride itself is surprisingly short, maybe an hour at most before they’re pulling to a stop on what feels like a poorly kept dirt road. Castiel can feel the eyes of the other slaves on him, no doubt curious as to why he hasn’t joined in the small talk that the rest of them engaged in to occupy their trip. He hasn’t even bothered to look in their direction, spending the entirety of the trip staring at a crack in the trailer floor.

The door to the trailer swings open, revealing a dark haired alpha and a small, wiry looking alpha standing next to him. Behind them are several slaves that look as though they’re kept for house work, if their uniform is anything to go by. The dark haired alpha motions for the group to exit the trailer, and everyone files out to stand in a line in front of their new owner.

“Send the two alphas down to the labor barracks. I want to look these three over before I decide where to send them.” The smaller alpha nods and gestures for the alphas to follow one of the house slaves. The short glance Castiel gets as he exits the trailer shows the place to be a cattle ranch. No doubt the alphas will be put to work repairing fences and tending the cattle there. 

“This one is unregistered, but his records looked promising, and his build is pretty decent. I’m thinking he’d do well in the breeding shed. Garth? What do you think?” The dark haired alpha stepped aside to let the smaller alpha look over the first omega in line.

“Well, he’s honestly a bit on the thinner side, but his records do show a few successful births, so yeah, he’d probably do just fine there.”

“Works for me. Hester, take this one down to the house, get him set up. The nurse should be waiting for you.” The alpha gave the omega one more look over before moving to the next one in line. “This one is registered as a Lafitte bred omega. Good records, prolific breeder. A bit aged, but it doesn’t look like it will matter much.”

“Send him with the other one. What about this last one?”

“Registered as Novak bred. No breeding records, his line wasn’t bred for it. I got him to keep the alphas happy. For a Novak, he went cheap. Couldn’t pass him up. Might try breeding him once or twice, but it’s not high on my priority list.”

“Unless you were planning on keeping him with the alphas in the labor barracks, we don’t have a setup for him. But, I’m sure I can get something worked out. He’s young and pretty enough, he ought to keep them happy for a while. Send him on up to the house for a lookover from the nurse, I’ll go see what I can do about living quarters.”

Castiel wants to tell them that he had been housed with groups of alphas before and that it won’t be an issue, but without being given permission to speak, he simply keeps his head down and follows the older omega who has stepped forward to lead him up to the main house. It’s not a long walk, the house is only a few hundred yards from where the trailer is parked, and Castiel manages to catch a few glimpses of the property. To his right is a large cattle pasture, black and red cows with calves grazing quietly. To his left are a few small cabins lining a stand of cedar trees that mark a creek running through the land. The house itself looks like a recently remodeled plantation style behemoth, three stories painted a brilliant white. 

Once inside he’s led to a room just to the right of the garish entry hall, where an omega is standing patiently in the middle of the room, clearly waiting for him. She gestures for him to take a seat on a small metal table sitting against the far wall. Castiel climbs onto the table without a word, sitting quietly while the nurse checks his eyes, mouth, heart, and lungs. Once she seems satisfied that his overall health is satisfactory, she prompts him to lay back, legs spread and relaxed. He remembers being embarrassed about a sexual health check when he was younger, but he’s been through enough at this point that it doesn’t bother him anymore. They always find the same problem, the one that has kept him from being a breeder his entire life. 

As the nurse probes his genitals and channel, she comments on how remarkably unscathed he looks, both inside and out. He knows his past is no secret, registration and sales papers are usually meticulously kept by owners and she’ll get a chance to read it soon. Even without the papers, an omega that hasn’t been bred at least once or twice can safely be assumed to be a pleasure slave, and he’s not dumb enough to think many of them come away without at least a few scars and tears from their experiences.

As she’s checking his internal channel and slick glands with a speculum, she finally finds his defect. When he was first examined as a child, the doctor had proclaimed that he would never be able to successfully conceive, let alone birth a child naturally. His cervix is entirely too thick and tough, and nobody has been willing to risk it. On the other hand, most owners seemed happy to have a pleasure slave with little to no risk of an unwanted pregnancy, and what would normally make him all but worthless has instead become a primary selling point for most of his owners.

The examination over with, the nurse removes the speculum and once again has him seated on the table while she writes down a few notes in a small folder. A few moments later she leaves the room, returning shortly with a stack of clothing in one hand and a collar in the other. She puts the collar around his neck and snaps it shut, handing him the pile of clothes and leaving without another word.

Castiel slides off the table and dresses quickly. The clothes he has been given are little more than short slips, ending several inches above his knees. Despite their simplicity, the fabric is relatively soft, an off-white cotton that looks to be well worn and surprisingly well taken care of. Since he hasn’t been given an order to do anything else, he simply stands in the middle of the room, head down and arms held behind him. He doesn’t have long to wait before the wiry looking alpha that had met them off the trailer comes in, looking surprised to see Castiel standing and waiting.

“Well, can’t say you’re not obedient. Got your medical notes, clean bill of health, though I expected that. Michael looked over it too, he’s the guy that was with me when you got here, by the way. Anyway, we both sat down and had a little talk, and since we don’t actually have a use for you up here in the house, he’s got a few of the alphas clearing up one of the cabins for you. I’m sure you know the drill by now. We’ll have one of the house slaves bringing food and clean clothes and bedding for you daily, same as we do for the alphas. The only thing you’ll be responsible for is making yourself...available for the alphas whenever they choose.

“Now, just some basics about living here. Michael isn’t really all that strict. I don’t know what you’re used to, but he’s not going to be mad if you speak without being spoken to, or if you pick up hobbies when you’re not busy. Most of us are allowed to do as we please so long as our work gets done and we don’t cause trouble. And I’m sorry about the collar, it’s standard practice for any new slaves until we know they’re not a flight risk. Most of what Michael does here is cattle ranching, but he does breed slaves on the side. Nothing big, maybe five or six a year, most of which end up staying here. You’ll meet them later, but Ellen is the first breeding omega he bought, and Jo is her daughter. Now, if you’d like to follow me, I’ll get you set up for the night.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow at the ‘us’ comment, but taking another look at Garth, he can see how the alpha would be a slave too. Instead of commenting on it, he simply grabs the rest of the clothes that were given to him and follows Garth back outside and down a narrow dirt path leading to the cabins he saw earlier.

Up close they’re smaller than they looked from afar, only capable of housing two or three people comfortably. They’re decently well shaded thanks to the stand of trees, and under the pungent stench of alphas living in close quarters, there’s a sharp hint of evergreen on the breeze. 

Garth leads him to the first cabin in line, the one closest to the house, and lets him inside. It’s small, only a single room, but it’s surprisingly cozy. He notices that there are two beds, one on either side of the room. 

“Well, this is where we’ll be keeping you. Space is a bit limited, there’s a dozen other alphas staying here, so we’ve got Benny staying in here with you. He’s one of the ones that came in with you. Doesn’t seem like a bad guy. Anyway, given your job here, I made sure to have some, uh...supplies brought down. They’re in that cabinet above your bed, which is the one on the left there. You don’t need to worry about food, Jo will be bringing something to eat three times a day.

“Now, as I said before, Michael doesn’t really care what you do in your down time. So, whatever you want, I’ll see if it can be brought down. There’s a massive library in the main house, the stables are just down the creek, and I’m sure Jo wouldn’t object to having some help now and then. Is there anything I can get you right now?”

Castiel simply shakes his head, walking over to the bed on the left side of the room and setting his clothes on the end.

“Well, if you change your mind, just let me know. I’ll bring a few books down anyway. I know I’d go nuts if I didn’t have anything to do.”

“Thank you, Garth.” Castiel answers quietly. He doesn’t feel the need to tell Garth he doesn’t know how to read, the alpha seems entirely too willing to do things for him and he’s sure teaching Castiel to read would be one of them if he knew.

Instead, Castiel spends the entire day exploring the cabin and the surrounding areas. His small corner just has the bed, which is surprisingly comfortable and the cabinet Garth pointed out to him. In it Castiel finds basic medical supplies, along with several bottles of lubricant, condoms and hidden near the back, moderate strength painkillers with a few small bottles of homemade alcohol. The small gesture is unexpected but very much appreciated.

The rest of the cabin is largely bare, a small stand near the door holds towels and soap while a bucket sits in the far corner near the alpha’s bed, likely for hauling water. A few candle holders with half melted candles are placed randomly along the walls, and a single window faces towards the stand of evergreens behind the building. 

He doesn’t wander too far outside, just to the edge of the treeline and around the cabin. Nobody else is around, and he takes his time just listening to the sound of the creek running through the trees. The air smells clean, with just a hint of livestock and a vague underlying musk of alpha. Unwilling to be caught outside, he wanders back in before long, crawling into his bed for a short nap before he has to face his alpha roommate.

***

Castiel swears his eyes have only been shut for a few moments before he hears the sound of the cabin door opening, the sharp, spicy scent of alpha wafting in as the door closes. He sits up quickly to see a tall, stocky man with short scruff walking in, and it takes him a moment to recognize him as one of the alphas that had been bought that morning. In fact, it was the alpha who had tried to strike up a conversation with Castiel a few times on the trailer.

“Didn’t mean to wake ya, was just coming to grab some soap ‘fore I headed down to the creek.” The alpha watches him carefully, pausing in his efforts to collect the bathing supplies sitting on the stand next to him. “You’re that new omega, ain’t ya? Yeah, you were there on the trailer with us. Name’s Benny, by the way. Dunno if you know my sister, she’s one of the other omegas brought here. Sarah, they call her. Anyway, you should come with me, clean some of the dirt from that shithole auction lot offa ya.”

The prospect of a bath sounds nice, and a quick glance out the window shows that it’s just starting to grow dark outside, which means it’s likely that the other alphas won’t be around. Still, Castiel is apprehensive about going with Benny, even if he knows he has to perform sooner or later. May as well make it sooner and get things over with, so he can work out what to expect for as long as he’s here.

Still choosing to remain silent for the most part, Castiel responds with a simple nod, climbing out of bed and shuffling over to the stand, grabbing the second set of soap and towels before following Benny back outside.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Castiel shakes his head no, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him. “At least tell me your name. ‘S a bit awkward having a roommate without knowing what to call them.”

“Castiel.” He responds quickly and quietly, simply listening as Benny talks about random, trivial nonsense for the rest of the walk down to the bathing area. A path leads off to the left of their cabin, following the treeline for a few hundred meters before dipping into the cluster of trees. From there it turns into less of a path and more of a series of worn, flat earth spaced between twisting tree roots. The scent of the surrounding evergreens is almost overwhelming, enough to drown out the scent of alpha that seems to permeate everything otherwise. 

It’s a surprisingly short walk through the trees to reach the creek, which has to be one of the largest Castiel has ever seen. An easy ten meters across, with clear, slow moving water. A small dock sits on one bank, with tall, oddly scented torches lining it and the banks to light up a large area of the creek. Castiel is dismayed to see two other alphas already splashing about in the water, acting for all the world like they’re still children.

“Benny! ‘Bout time you made it down here! We’ve been waiting for you!” One of the alphas stops his antics when he sees the pair standing on the dock. “Who is that you brought with you? The guy they’ve got you living with?”

“Yep. He’s one of the omegas that got picked up with us. Said his name’s Castiel.”

“Weird name, but whatever. Hurry up and get your asses in here! The water ain’t gonna stay nice forever!”

Castiel suppresses a shudder at the thought of what will likely happen once he actually gets into the water, though it doesn’t stop him from stripping the small shift he’d been given upon arrival and stepping toward the edge of the dock. He’s pleasantly surprised to see a set of stairs descending into the water, and he sets his soap and towel near the edge before climbing down them into surprisingly warm water, just shallow enough that he can stand on the bottom with the water coming just up to his shoulders. Benny isn’t far behind him, and within moments, Castiel is surrounded by three alphas who are definitely no longer interested in playing around with each other.

One of the alphas moves to grab the soap left at the edge of the dock, sandy brown hair and a flash of green eyes reminding Castiel that this was the other alpha that had been bought this morning, the one who didn’t seem to take kindly to being touched without permission. The other alpha was dark skinned and hanging back a bit, like he wasn’t quite as interested as the other two.

Benny moves up behind Castiel, a bar of soap already in hand as he slides an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “This is Dean, and that fellow over there is Victor. Dean I’m sure you recognize from the auction, and Victor’s been here a few years now.”

Castiel jumps slightly when he feels Benny rubbing soap over his shoulders and the back of his neck. He wasn’t expecting any kind of foreplay, most of his experience being that alphas tended to get down to business without anything so unnecessary. Dean moves back in front of him, following Benny’s lead and slowly dragging the soap along his chest and arms.

“Calm down, cher. Ain’t nothin’ bad is gonna happen, I promise.” Benny whispers softly in his ear as Castiel realizes he’s trembling slightly. He’s never been in a situation like this before, and he has no idea what to expect or what they expect of him. Not knowing what to do can lead to things turning bad quickly, and he’s slowly working himself into a panic as he looks for some clue as to what he’s supposed to do next. 

Benny works his way down Castiel’s back at the same time Dean’s thoroughly cleaning from the front, and it doesn’t take long before Benny is nudging his legs apart and paying extra attention to his ass, making sure not to miss a single spot. Dean takes advantage of Castiel moving and starts cleaning his genitals, paying just as much attention as Benny is, and making sure to go as slowly as possible. If Castiel is honest with himself, it doesn’t feel bad, but the experience is still tainted with the fear of the unknown, and all he can do is stand still and let them do what they want.

“Don’t look away, sweetheart. I want you to see what you do to me. What you do to all of us. Someone as beautiful as you deserves to be worshipped, and I can’t do that if you’re trying to shut down on me.” Dean lifts Castiel’s face with a single finger under his chin. He hadn’t even realized he was trying to look away, but at Dean’s insistence, he stares into the alpha’s eyes. The green he sees there flickers with the light of the torches, and Castiel finds himself momentarily stunned at the sight.

“Victor, you sure you’re okay over there by yourself?” Benny speaks softly from behind Castiel, the soap abandoned and replaced with exploring fingers.

“I’m fine, Benny. Quite happy to just watch.”

 

“We’ll make sure to give you a good show, then. Dean, Cas, why don’t we move this to somewhere with better footin’? No point getting into it and havin’ ta stop ‘cause someone almost drowned.” Benny moves back with Castiel, taking a seat halfway up the stairs in the water and moving Castiel to sit in his lap. Dean follows eagerly, encouraging Castiel to spread his legs as wide as possible, until they’re hanging on either side of Benny’s knees. The water barely comes up to his navel, and the sudden chill of wet skin hitting the air has him shivering slightly.

Benny reaches around from behind Castiel to play with his nipples, rolling and pinching the peaked buds gently until Castiel relaxes back into the alpha’s chest, his arms dropping to grip Benny’s thighs. Dean moves between Castiel’s legs, running his hands along the sensitive skin of the inside of his thighs. He can’t help the quiet whimper when Benny runs a hand down his stomach to loosely stroke his rapidly hardening cock. He bucks into Benny’s hand, chasing the sensation.

Dean takes advantage of the shift in positions, using one hand to caress his balls and hold them out of the way, and the other to reach back behind them, tracing his rim slowly and gently. Castiel can feel slick dripping steadily, only to be washed away immediately by the water. Dean seems to notice too, breaching him momentarily before pulling back out with a frustrated huff.

“Hey Benny, do me a favor and lift him up a bit for me? Can’t smell or taste him properly when he’s underwater. Besides, I’m sure Vic would love a good look.” 

Benny stops what he’s doing just long enough to lift Castiel above the water completely, one hand under each thigh, spreading him as wide as he could comfortably get. He tries to relax into the alpha’s grip, the feeling of being so exposed as uncomfortable as it has ever been. His erection wanes a bit from the sudden temperature change, but Dean does his best to bring it back, one hand stroking him loosely while the other resumes teasing at his rim, spreading slick everywhere as it slowly leaks out.

Castiel isn’t sure which sensation he should be chasing, pressing down into Dean’s hand and immediately twitching back up into the hand on his dick. Foreplay is extremely uncommon, and Castiel is going to soak up as much as he can while he can. Benny rubs small circles into Castiel’s skin where he’s holding him spread wide, and eventually Castiel relaxes completely, letting the pair do what they want. Even when Dean replaces his hand with his tongue, Castiel only moans louder, hips twitching occasionally when Dean breaches him, drinking slick as though it’s water.

“What do you think, Dean? You wanna go first or you want me to? He smells divine, and I don’t think I can hold out much longer.” Benny groans against Castiel’s back, twisting so he can rub his slowly growing knot against the cleft of Castiel’s ass.

“You can go first, I’m not done tasting him. If you think he smells good, he tastes even better.”

Dean grabs Castiel’s legs, giving Benny the opportunity to reach beneath them to adjust himself. He feels the thick, bulbous head of the alpha’s cock rubbing against his hole, smearing slick everywhere before slowly breaching him. The slight burn of his hole stretching around Benny’s girth was surprisingly pleasurable, the fact that Benny was taking care not to hurt him an entirely new experience.

Benny pauses the moment he’s fully sheathed in Castiel, and Dean takes the opportunity to draw Castiel’s dick into his mouth. He can’t help but thrust up into the warm, wet suction, whining when Benny grabs his hips and lifts him up at the same time he pulls out, slamming back in and setting a brutal pace. Dean moves with them, letting Castiel hit the back of his throat every time Benny lifts him up. Each thrust has Benny rubbing against his prostate, and he can feel his orgasm building far faster than he expected. He tries to warn Dean, but the best he can manage is shoving feebly at Dean’s shoulder, who ignores him completely. Instead, Dean sucks harder, moaning around Castiel’s dick as he strips his own cock.

Benny picks up the pace as he feels Castiel constricting around him, chasing his own orgasm with desperation. He can feel Benny’s knot slamming against his hole, teasing but never breaching him. Within minutes Benny locks up, shooting load after load while panting into Castiel’s shoulder. The feeling of Benny coming sends Castiel over the edge, coming down Dean’s throat with a whimper. Dean isn’t far behind either of them, emptying his load into the water. A grunt behind them signifies Victor has finished too. For once, the scent of sex doesn’t have Castiel on edge; rather, he feels more relaxed than he has in years.

“Damn. Guess I’ll have to take my turn next time.” Dean grins as he looks Castiel over, enjoying the fucked out look Castiel knows he has. “Benny, if you can find your legs, get the kid to bed before he catches a cold. It ain’t exactly warm out here anymore, and I’m beat.”

“Yeah, yeah, ya lazy bastard. Move so I can actually get up.” Dean backs up and Benny stands, keeping his hold on Castiel until he’s back on the dock and can set him down. Castiel shivers now that he’s out of the water and the shared body heat of two alphas isn’t warming him up anymore. Benny throws a towel around his shoulders and leads him back to their cabin, waving to Dean and Victor as they leave.

Once they’re back in the cabin, Castiel immediately heads for his own bed, more exhausted than he thought he would be. Benny lets him go, heading for his corner of the cabin and tossing his towel on the floor at the foot of his bed.

“Listen, Cas. I’m-I’m sorry for taking advantage of you like that.” Castiel looks up at Benny in shock, trying to figure out what he’s talking about. “I know you didn’t actually have any say in that, and despite having been around it my whole life, it still don’t sit right with me. I tried to make it as good as possible for ya. Much as I hate to say it, most of the alphas here probably ain’t gonna care about any of that. It might be pointless, you’ll probably never take me up on it, but if you need help, I’m here for ya. Dean too, if I know him as well as I think I do. I can’t change what ya are, but I can try to make it easier for ya and I intend to do just that. Now, get some sleep. I’m sure today’s been a bitch for ya.”

Castiel thinks over what Benny has said as he lays down and pulls the blankets over his shoulder. He knows that alphas who are mated tend to be protective, but even Benny has to know it would never be allowed, and Castiel can’t think of another reason why he would care so much. Rather than think about it, he rolls over to face the alpha, who’s currently crawling under the blankets as well.

“Thank you, Benny.” Castiel almost whispers, sure Benny didn’t hear him, but the smile on the man’s face is entirely too obvious. Castiel falls asleep with a smile to match, feeling more secure than he has in his entire adult life.


End file.
